Heard It With My Own Two Earballs
by Arium
Summary: Because it was really all just some big misunderstanding.


**Heard It With My Own Two Earballs**

By Arium

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Because it was really all just some big misunderstanding.

**Pairing:** slight Gray/Natsu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form.

I don't even know if these guys celebrate Halloween, but there didn't seem to be enough Halloween spirit here, so voila!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_"All in all, it's the perfect scene, and it's not anywhere that I would rather be."_

* * *

><p>After being a member of Fairy Tail for so long, Lucy Heartfilia thought she had seen everything there was to be seen. From fake dragon slayers (coughLaxuscough) to an old man from an alternative universe that turned into a giant octopus.<p>

She knew now that what had happened was really just a misunderstanding of sorts. But one does tend to pull their own conclusions when they see Natsu come out of Gray's room wearing nothing but said ice mage's shirt.

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time that day, walking down the streets of Magnolia in a fowl mood. The two men on boats cautioned her as she stalked down the top of the bridge faster than usual. She really didn't want to do this.

"I don't get it," she grumbled to herself, hopping off of the ledge as the two men gave sighs of relief. She adjusted the white hat on her had as she continued onward, a fake needle bouncing on her hip. "Why am I the one that has to fetch them?"

She was supposed to be at the Halloween party at Fairy Tail, enjoying the holiday with her friends in her totally cute white nurse outfit. It came with a fake needle and stethoscope while the white skirt came down mid thigh and the tight blouse showed off her ample bosom. Yep, it was great.

Until…

"Lucy," Erza began, pointing at said blonde that was already beginning to sweat. This couldn't be good. Though she had to admire the cute busboy outfit the redhead had donned today. "Where are Natsu and Gray?"

"Um… s—sleeping?" she squeaked with a small shrug of her shoulders. Last time she checked, Natsu had been snoozing in her bed again before she kicked him out, telling him that they both needed to prepare for the party at Fairy Tail. He had whined that he had no costume and really didn't want to go, but when she mentioned how upset Mirajane would be if he didn't show, he pouted before begrudgingly agreeing and wandering off.

A spark of anger lit in her sharp brown eyes and she crossed her arms. "Sleeping?" Erza repeated, narrowing her eyes when Lucy shrugged again. "Are they aware of the party today?"

"I think so…"

"Then why haven't they made their appearance?" she said to herself, not noticing Lucy slowly trying to back away. "Lucy!" Said blonde froze on the spot, looking at her with wide eyes. "Would you mind fetching them for me?" Lucy opened her mouth to protest but was cut off. "Would you?"

When the dangerous redhead had repeated her question that had sounded more like a demand, Lucy had nodded quickly and scurried off to find the two opposite mages, not wanting to incur the wrath of the great Titania upon herself if she could avoid it.

So now she was off to drag the mages to the guild, missing time she could have been enjoying at the party. So she thought it was plausible to direct her anger at the two that were too lazy to dress up and go to the celebration.

Deciding that Gray would probably be the more pleasant of the two, she had headed off in the direction of his house, hoping she didn't get lost at the directions Erza had given her.

She stopped at the door, reaching up a manicured hand to knock at the door, only to find it already unlocked as it pushed open from her hand. She heard some shuffling from inside as she walked in, but found the room empty. "Hello?" she called out quietly, walking slowly into what she assumed was the living room.

"_G—Gray!"_

Lucy felt her eyes widen at the sound, wondering for a second if she was just hearing things. Because that sounded a _lot_ like Natsu's voice yelling Gray's name, and it wasn't in an angry, 'I'm gonna beat you up!' way. It was more of a, 'That felt really niiiice,' kind of way. But she must be mistaken, because there was no way in hell—

"_Faster, dammit! We need to hurry up!"_

"_Tch, hold on and let me—ahh, there we go."_

At the moan she heard afterward, her mind was already coming up with a conclusion and filling her mind with images that had her blushing like a schoolgirl. Quickly she tried to rid the pictures from her head, managing to shake them off, but the redness of her cheeks refused to leave.

"_Fuck, it's really tight."_

"_Well it's not like I've ever done it befor—haaah!"_

Lucy just let her jaw drop to the floor along with her cheeks doubling in darkness. Her thoughts were all jumbled together _ohmygodohmygodthisisn'thappeningohmyGOD_ and her feet were glued to the floor for some reason and she just couldn't _move._

"_Bastard! Don't just suddenly move like—ghhh! That hurts, jerk!"_

"_You'll get used to it."_

When the creaking of a bed hit her ears, it took all of the strength in her body not to faint right then and there because now she was _sure_ they were doing _that_ in the other room. She hadn't even gotten herself a boyfriend yet and they were already up to _that?_ When did this happen? They were supposed to be mortal enemies, not—

"_Guh—nn!"_

—_that!_ She gulped loudly, mind reeling and _her legs wouldn't move!_ Now she felt like a pervert, standing there and listening to them… she didn't even want to think about it. She managed to take a small step backward, wanting to get out of there _now_ before she got caught. The blonde froze in her tracks when the bed gave a loud creak again, signifying that someone had just gotten up.

She held her breath by slapping her hands over her mouth, staring at the door and wishing that it stayed closed. The blonde didn't risk taking another step backward, too afraid that it'd give her away and she'd be stuck in a really awkward situation, trying to explain that, _no,_ she wasn't peeping, and that she had just caught them at an... uh, bad time.

Her hopes and prayers, however, fell upon deaf ears, and she heard someone shuffling on the other side of the door. She watched with a baited breath as the door slammed open to reveal an angry Gray who, what it seemed like to Lucy, was just putting his pants back on, the top still unbuttoned.

He seemed to notice the blonde then, dark eyes widening in surprise when he caught sight of her. "What are you doin in—why's your nose bleeding?" he inquired with narrowed eyes, casually slipping his pants off.

Lucy, not trusting her voice or her nose, just shook her head back and forth quickly, staring at the raven-haired teen with wide eyes. She was going to take that moment to bolt, knowing she'd die of embarrassment if she stayed in there any longer, only to be interrupted yet again.

Natsu entered the room then, wearing nothing but the shirt on his back—_Gray's_ shirt—and some boxers, whining, "Gray, you can't just leave in the middle! It's really hard!"

And Lucy took that moment to make her exit—by rocketing out of the door via nosebleed. Her mind was _drowning_ in the gutter, and having Natsu randomly come in the room like that, practically _naked_ with his cheeks flushed like he had just done something strenuous, was about as much as she could take.

Natsu peeked around Gray to see an unconscious blonde on the floor and confusedly asked, "Is that Lucy?"

"Well, it _was,_" he decided, crossing his arms. "Don't know what her problem is, but I'm going in the direction she was headed," he said, making his way to the door.

The rosette immediately blocked his path, glaring up at the ice mage. "No! You have to finish tying this first!" he yelled, pointing to the black tie around the collar of his white dress shirt that was horribly tangled. "I still wanna dress up as a vampire!"

The other scoffed, glaring right back. "I told you, it's way too tight! I almost lost my fingers trying to loosen it! How did it even get that way in the first place, dumbass?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose! I've never tied a tie before!" he argued back as sparks flew between the two of them. "And it wasn't all that helpful when you were friggin' choking me! That hurt, asshole!"

"Oh stop being a baby," Gray scowled. "And put some goddamn pants on! So what if they get wrinkled? That doesn't give you the right to walk around my house pantsless!"

"You do it all the time!"

"Because it's my house!"

"So what!"

"So go streaking in your own goddamn house! I don't wanna see any of that in here!"

"Shut up, ice prick!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Popsicle!"

"Get OUT!"

"Like hell! Don't tell me what to do!"

And of course, Lucy had to wake up right as Natsu shot a fireball at Gray, only to have him dodge the attack and end up hitting her instead. Natsu spent the next two weeks apologizing for Lucy's missing eyebrow.

* * *

><p>And as for the title... well, I blame the candy. Happy Halloween, everyone!<p> 


End file.
